


Coming Soon

by MalcolmReynolds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Fluff, LBSC sprint challenge, Pregnancy, Tumblr: mlweeklyprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmReynolds/pseuds/MalcolmReynolds
Summary: Written for the LBSC Sprint Fic ChallengePrompt: Pink and blue make purple.And the ML Weekly Prompts: Creation
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78
Collections: LBSCSprintFicChallenge





	Coming Soon

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of my final sprint, I had exactly 1000 words. I think that is very important to point out, because that will never happen again!

Marinette looked at the tests lined up on the bathroom counter. Two pink lines. A blue cross. The tests progressively getting darker over the past week. 8 dpo. 9 dpo 10 dpo. Finally, the last one, the word glaring back at her. Pregnant. “How did this happen?” she moaned, looking down at the tests. 

Tikki giggled at her from the corner. “You know how this happened, Marinette!”

Blushing, Marinette nodded. She DID know how this had happened. Luka had three days in town during his eight-month tour of Europe. He was almost halfway through, and she had missed her husband. They’d spent two of the three days he’d been in town in bed together, and they hadn’t exactly been as careful as they should. 

That had been almost two weeks ago. And now… “Tikki? What are we going to do? Luka’s gone for another four months, and then we have the spring show. The timing is so bad. We said we wouldn’t trying until after the next tour. And how am I going to tell him? He’s in Italy?” Marinette paused to check her calendar. “Greece!”

She gently bonked her head on the bathroom counter, scattering the tests that she’d taken, and sighed. “Tikki, is it bad that I’m still a little bit excited? I mean, I’m having a baby!” She and Tikki squealed together, doing a little bit of a happy dance in the bathroom. 

Luka had back to back shows over the next couple of days, and Marinette wasn’t sure when she was going to have a chance to tell him the news. She knew she couldn’t wait until she saw him, that would be months, so she thought about what she should do. 

Sitting down to talk to the kwami, all of whom were excited to hear that there would be a baby in the house. Having lived so long in the Temple of the Miraculous, they didn’t get to spend much time around very young children, and they loved them. After having a long discussion, Tikki declared that it would be safe enough for her to transform and travel, using Kaalki’s powers, so she could tell Luka the news in person. 

Luka had long ago learned that she was Ladybug, and had shared the guardianship with her for the three years they’d lived together. He agreed with her that they shouldn’t use the miraculous for personal reasons, which is why they’d reluctantly spent the past months apart. This, however, was important, and Kaalki happily agreed to help her take the good news to her husband. Texting Luka, she learned that he would have a few hours free that corresponded to her free time, and she planned to take advantage of it. She asked if they could talk during that time, and he promised not to let anyone schedule anything else during that time.

Marinette got to work. She created a shirt that read “New Couffaine, Coming Soon” in a fancy purple script. Setting up her laptop so she could video call with her husband, she smiled when she saw his face and reached out to trace the outline of his cheek on the screen.

She blinked when he said, “What is it Marinette. I know you’re worried about something. You can tell me everything, or you can tell me nothing, that’s up to you, but I really hope that you choose to talk to me.”

Feeling her eyes burn with tears, her emotions always close to the surface, Marinette gave him a watery smile. Tugging the side of her cardigan closer together she hopped up. "I have something I want to show you…wait right there." 

She stepped out of the frame and stripped off the cardigan, revealing her new Couffaine shirt. She stepped into the bedroom, slipping on the glasses that allowed her use of the Horse Miraculous, and called for her transformation. Luka saw a brief flash of light from the corner of the computer screen but turned when he heard the faint hum behind him as the circle opened and his wife stepped through. 

He stood, closing his laptop, and had her in his arms in two strides. She dropped her transformation as he buried his face in her hair, and inhaled deeply. “I love you so much, Marinette, and I’m so glad you’re here, but I have to admit, you are worrying me. Is everything alright?”

“Better than.” Marinette blew out a breath, disentangling herself from her husband’s embrace. He smiled at her, and then his eyes focused on her shirt. One arm reached out for her, hesitated, and he pulled it back. 

“Are you… are we…?” Luka’s eyes were shining at her and a smile was threatening to split his face as he waited for confirmation. 

“I’m pregnant, Luka. We’re going to be parents.”

Luka whooped, and lifted Marinette up, spinning her around, holding her close. “I love you, Marinette, so much. You are going to be an amazing mother.” He shifted her, cradling her in his arms, and walking her over to the bed. They sat together, snuggled close, sharing kisses, and making plans. 

They were laying back snuggling quietly, Mariette’s head resting on Luka’s chest when he asked, “Do you want me to quit the tour?”

Marinette looked at him horrified. “Of course not! We’ll still have plenty of time when you get back, and I talked about it with Kaalki. I’m going to leave him with you, so you can come back when you need to. But you’ll be back before all the interesting milestones happen. Right now, I’ll just be grumpy and nauseated. 

He chuckled but looked serious. “Seriously, Marinette. I want to be there for you whenever you need me. You’ll let me know if it becomes too much to handle alone, right?”

“I will Luka.” At the look that he gave her, she smiled. “I will!” She kissed his nose. “I promise.”

They snuggled together on the bed, and when Luka’s bandmates came looking for him, they found Marinette asleep in his arms, his hand resting on her belly, a contented smile on each of their faces.


End file.
